The Bad Wolf and the Labyrinth
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: Rose Tyler finds herself walking through the doors of a mysterious blue box after she wishes her baby brother away to the war-weary owner of the Labyrinth...and it's bigger on the inside! Rated for safety.


**Okay, I'm gonna post this and see the reaction I get. If the response is positive, I'll continue it. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Doctor Who, or any original characters.**

**The Oncoming Storm**

Nobody saw the big blue box parked in the small, London glen, hidden by a shroud of trees and cloaked in a veil of shadow. Nobody saw the man standing there either, watching, seeing what the normal eye couldn't see. He settled against the Police Box, his leather clad arms crossed over his chest. He was strong and imposing, features dark and brooding and eyes icy and blue.

Nobody saw him standing there, waiting for the girl as she bound through the trees and into the glade, each movement deliberate and graceful, blonde hair whipping around momentarily in the moaning wind. When the breeze halted, Rose Tyler raised a hand to brush a yellow tendril from her face. She concentrated, her large brown eyes unwavering despite the brewing storm above her.

The wind picked up, blowing her pink dress around her slender figure, and the man tilted his head to the side, this pink and yellow creature capturing his attention. When she began to speak, he leaned forward ever so slightly to hear her better, careful not to disrupt the serenity of his hiding place.

"Give me the child," she said, her voice low and quiet, her accent thick with courage. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great!"

Rose paused, pursing her lips in thought. Thunder rumbled overhead. The man raised an eyebrow, his lips beginning to quirk. _Goblin City? They really got the story wrong._

"For my will is as strong as yours…my kingdom as great…Bloody hell. I can never remember that line." With a sigh of annoyance, she dropped the act and pulled out a small, blue-bound book (the very same blue of the strange man's Police Box, although unknown to her at the time). She flipped open to the final scene, squinting in the dark light from the clouds as she read, a little disappointed with herself.

"You have no power over me."

She began to tuck away the book and continue, but another rumble of thunder made her look up at the dreary sky, nearly black with menace. A few feet away, the family dog, a Yorkshire terrier her mum had insisted on a year or so ago, yapped uncomfortably, as though the storm bore down on them like the big bad wolf, and Rose gave her a light look of annoyance, disturbed from her memorizing.

"Oh, Lynda." Rose shook her head a little, pursing her lips. She was about to turn back to her book when the sound of Big Ben caught her attention, and she glanced over at the large, round face of the clock. Seeing the time, her eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Lynda, I don't believe it! It's seven o'clock! Come on!" She patted her thighs, beckoning the tiny brown dog, and Lynda followed her with a small, barely audible bark over the chime of the clock. Her mum was going to kill her! She picked up the skirts of her dress and ran as fast as she could, Lynda trotting along beside her feet.

She didn't see the strange man or his blue box in the shadows, his icy eyes watching her as she bolted from the glen. He was in no rush to follow them along just yet. He knew what he wanted. With a curl of his lips, he turned to the door of the Police Box and unlocked it. Unnoticed, he disappeared inside, and the gentle and distinctive thrum of an unnatural engine couldn't be heard over the roar of the downpour.

**Good? Bad? Eh? I'd really like to know. I'd also really like suggestions. If I continue this (which means, if you like it, give me a heads up, kay?), I'd really enjoy having some suggestions on what to do with certain parts. The largest roadblock I've encountered was deciding what to name the bloody dog. I already have the characters of Sarah (Rose), Jareth(The Doctor), Hoggle (Mickey), Ludo (K-9, probably), and Didymus(Captain Jack) planned, but that's the extent of it. I want to know how well this is going to go before I do any extensive committing. Also, to avoid confusion, this is will probably not involve any of the musical numbers from Labyrinth. I've already had a reviewer mention Nine prancing around and singing to be a tad bit odd, and I hadn't really planned on the songs anyways. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
